Father of an Emperor
by Matarra
Summary: A certain barian's father comes to find his son who ran away. But what he finds might not be what he expected. Mention of abuse and possibly abuse in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh Zexal. Also the disclaimers get annoying to write after a while.**

"Young warrior, come over here." The teenage boy who had been practicing his kicks stopped and went over to his martial arts master. The old man was standing in the main room in the mountain dojo.

"Yes, sensei?" the boy asked his teacher.

"There is someone here to see you." the old man walked out of the room leaving the boy slightly confused. A man walked out of the shadows. The man had blond, Elvis Presley hair and a blindingly white smile.. He was large and bulky with huge muscles. The child's eyes widened and his heart rate sped up. Then he narrowed his eyes and took up a defensive fighting stance.

"Callum! What are you doing here?" the boy demanded while trying not to let his voice tremble.

"I'm here to take you home. And would it kill you to call me dad?" Callum responded.

"I'm never going home, Callum!"

"What did I just say about calling me that? It's disrespectful."

"You put me down, insulted me, called me weak, and beat me whenever you were drunk which was every other night! I try to forget we are kin!"

"Your sister misses you and wants you to come home."

"Don't give me that bull crap. She was the one who convinced me to run away."

"Well, tough. This is non-negotiable. You're coming home. Don't even try to resist. You know you can't beat me. Even with whatever pathetic training you've been doing." Callum took a step forward. The boy took a step back and raised his fists. Then the sensei stepped between the father and his son.

"Enough. If my student doesn't want to go, he won't go." the old master said with finality.

"Oh yeah? And I suppose you're going to make me back down?" Callum said with a sneer.

"If you don't leave peacefully, yes."

Callum laughed and took another step towards his son. Suddenly, he was face down on the floor and being thrown out the door. The sensei slammed the door and brushed his hands off. Callum started yelling at the closed door.

"This isn't over! I am a respected hero across all of China! I can bring together my entire questing team and a small army! I will have my son! You hear me, Missy? This isn't over!"

The boy and his teacher stood still for a while. Then the boy let out the breath he had been holding.

"Thank you sensei. I am forever in your-"

"You need to leave." the sensei interrupted.

The boy blinked. "Bu-but, you just said if I didn't want to go.."

"Listen to me, young one. As your father threatened, he will bring forces to take you away. If you leave now, when he comes back you will be long gone. The dojo is not a fortress. It will not stand against an invasion and the two of us are the only ones here. There are some clothes and armor in you room. I will prepare a traveling bag. Make haste, we can't waste a second." The boy nodded and ran into his room. He found a white tunic and golden adornments on his bed. He hastily put them on and ran out to his sensei. The old man had prepared a bag and handed it to his student.

"There is a week's worth of rations and some money in this bag. Use it wisely. Sleep outside and don't pay to spend a night at an inn unless it is absolutely necessary." the sensei instructed.

"But where will I go?"

"Anywhere. Wander until you find the right place."

"How will I know the 'right place' when I find it?"

"You will know. Now off you go! And avoid your father. He will be hunting you." the sensei shoved his ex-student out the door and closed it. The boy looked at the ground where his father's tracks ran down one side of the mountain. He turned to the opposite slope and began his journey. He would have many adventures but would never meet his father again in that lifetime. He avoided him until he was killed with an arrow through his chest.

**Well, what do you think? Good start? Can you guess who the *ahem* _ANCIENT CHINESE_ boy could possibly be? I mean, who could possibly have multiple lives? *cough* barian emperors *cough, cough***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh Zexal.**

Another town, another search she hoped would end in failure. Eventually, though, she knew her father would find her little brother. May closed her eyes and remembered that day her father got the lead on her little brother. A fortune teller had told her father that unless he accepted her help, he would never find Misael again. Of course he agreed. Then the fortune teller told him to bring whoever he wanted to go with him to find his son. He brought her, his daughter. The fortune teller had opened up a vortex and gave them a map, saying that Misael would be in one of the cities. Her father, Callum as her brother would call him, had then pulled her through the vortex. Then began the search. They moved every few months from city to city, trying to find him. This time, the city was called Heartland City. She hoped he was not here but eventually, Callum would find him and break any shred of confidence he had gained. Just like he had broken her own will to stand up to him. "Please don't be here, Misael." she murmured as she looked out the car window. **(1)**

Misael was walking down the street with Alit and Gilag, trying not to bash the two aliens' heads together. With Alit chatting a lot and Gilag was munching on taffy the noise made him want to strangle the two. They were supposed to be shopping for food for themselves and the rest of the barians, but those two had to stop at every shop at the mall to get some human doohickey. Now it was two o'clock and they were just now heading back when they had left at eight.

"Hey look a candy store!" Alit exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah! Let's stop there!" Gilag agreed.

"Just give me the bags you're carrying. I'm going back to the BARian with the food that we should have delivered hours ago but didn't because you too had to stop at every damn store in the frigging mall! I don't care what you do, just don't drag me along." Misael finally exploded. He grabbed the plastic bags the other two were carrying and teleported to the BARian, leaving only red particles of light in his wake.

"Huh. Well come on, Gilag. Last one to the candy shop is a dull baria crystal!" Alit started running.

"Hey no fair! You had a head start!" Gilag raced after his friend.

"Catch me if you can!" Alit looked back at his friend and collided head on with a girl who was walking down the street. They both fell to the ground clutching their heads. Gilag stood by them looking down at the two.

"I suppose the race is called off." Gilag said.

"Just help me up." Alit snapped. Gilag offered Alit a hand and lifted him up. Then Alit grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her up. She was stammering an apology.

"I-I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I ran into you and you fell down. I'm so very-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. HE crashed into you because he was not looking where he was going while running 60 miles per hour." Gilag corrected her.

"I was only running 50 miles per hour.." Alit grumbled. The girl gave a small smile, thinking they were joking about the actual speed. They weren't but the aliens were not going to correct her. "I haven't seen you around before. You new in town?" Alit asked the girl.

"Yes. My name is May. My father and I moved here yesterday. The house is still being furnished so I decided to take a walk around town." May gave another small smile at Alit and Gilag.

"Cool! We actually moved here a few months ago. We were on our way to that candy store over there. You should come with us. We'll treat you to some candy. After all, I crashed into you and we have a lot of pocket money to spend today." Alit offered. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shop with Gilag following behind. Ten minutes later they walked out of the store, each with a bag of assorted sweets.

"Th-thanks." May said, more confident now.

"No prob. So we will be seeing you at school, huh?" Alit asked.

She frantically shook her head. "No, no, no. I'm home schooled. Dad doesn't let me go to a public school."

"Oh. Well, we still might see you around town then." Alit said.

"Not to change the subject, but we're supposed to be heading back." Gilag reminded his friend.

"Oh yeah. We better get going before we get yelled at for being excessively late again. Bye, we gotta go." Alit rambled.

"Goodbye." May turned around and started to walk home. She stopped and turned back around. "Oh I just realized, I don't know your-" she trailed off realizing they weren't in sight. 'How could they have left so fast?' she thought. She started to walk home again, wondering if her father was drunk today. If he was, she better prepare for a beating. But better her get hurt than him find Misael.

"So then we teleported back here and told the entire story of what happened." Gilag finished.

"So you ran into a human girl, bought her candy, and left." Dumon summed up.

"Yep!" Alit smiled.

"Why did we have to listen to your 20 minute story if you could have summed it up in five seconds?" Misael asked, annoyed.

"I wanted to tell the whole story." Gilag explained.

"Yeah! And you know, now that I think about it, with her long blond hair and blue eyes she kinda looked like you." Alit said. Misael wasted no time in throwing an energy ball at Alit.

"Yow! That was not how I meant it! I meant she almost looked like the two of you could be related." Misael threw another energy ball at Alit. "Okay! Okay! I forgot you hate being compared to humans in any way. Stop blasting me!"

"Misael, stop hurting Alit. I'm sure he didn't mean anything insulting by it." Dumon said with a sigh.

"Yes, of course Alit didn't mean anything insulting, but I bet you two would be indistinguishable from each other if you were standing side by side." Vector said then ran as Misael chased him. Vector laughed maniacally as Misael pinned him down and beat the crap out of him. Dumon ran over to separate them. Alit and Gilag hung back, not wanting the psycho or dragon master to take out any anger on them.

**(1) Yes, that was the best explanation I could come up with. Give me a break.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In response ****to a question I got, May and Callum are just humans who traveled through time. ****They're not barians.**** Sorry if I didn't make that clear.**

Misael was doing his patrol of Heartland City. It wasn't an order, just something he liked to do to get away from the craziness of the other barians(Dumon excluded). He usually did not see anything of great importance on these rounds except for making observations on the daily lives of humans which he informed Dumon about. But today, his patrol was going to take longer than usual. Alit's story about running into that new girl was a little fishy. Since the barians had came to earth, no one new had moved into Heartland aside from them. This girl was unusually nervous and had odd reactions to simple questions. This was at the very least worth looking into. Plus, he had nothing better to do. Misael jumped on a rooftop where he had clear view of this May girl's apartment, but if anyone looked out of their window it would be hard to see him. Perfect. The barian dragon-master turned his left iris red so he could better see in the apartment. Soon he heard someone yelling.

"I told you not to talk to anyone!" a man yelled

"Bu-but I didn't see any harm. They seemed nice and I thought-" a girl's trembling voice spoke.

"You thought you could become friends with them? Tell them secrets, have sleepovers, hang out? You know you're not allowed to have any friends. You're my daughter and I say you can't get close to anyone."

"I- I can have friends! You- you can't make me play your sick game, Father!"

"Oh I can't, can I?" Misael heard a loud slap and a cry of pain from May. She fell into Misael's line of sight, lying on the floor holding one side of her face. Misael's eyes widened at the sight of the girl. A muscular man ran over to the girl and picked her up by her long hair.

"You don't ever disobey me. You hear?" she nodded and he dropped her. "Good. Little girls need to respect their fathers." He walked out of Misael's sight and a door slammed, leaving May alone to whimper in pain. Misael gasped and clutched his head as he was struck with a painful headache. 'How could a parent do this to their own child?' he wondered through the growing pain in his head. He wanted to run after that man and hurt him so badly but despite all his rage at the cruelty the man had shown to his child, something made him hang back. He would later deny to himself that he had felt this way, but for some unknown reason he was afraid of this man. When the pain had subsided he looked back at the window where May was looking at a picture in a locket. Misael couldn't see what the picture was of, but it seemed to give the girl hope. She clutched it against her chest and cried. Misael had a strange desire to comfort her, but shook it off. He turned and walked back home, horrified by what he just saw.

…...

May looked out her window. She could have sworn she had seen someone, but there was no one there. It must have been a trick of the light. She sighed as she took another look at the photo in the locket she always wore. It depicted her and Misael smiling and laughing. "Oh Misael, please be safe. Don't let Father find you. I don't want to see you cry again." May murmured to herself.

…...

Misael walked into the BARian where the other barians were eating dinner.

"Hey Misael! Saved you a rice bowl." Alit held up a bowl filled with chicken and rice. Misael took it without a word.

"Dumon, could I talk to you privately?" Misael asked the barian leader. Dumon looked up from his food.

"Of course, Misael." Dumon picked up his half-empty bowl and walked into another room with Misael. He locked the door and sat down on a wooden chair. "What do you want to talk about?"

Misael swallowed. "I spied on the girl Alit and Gilag met the other day." he went on to tell Dumon everything he had seen. After he had finished, Dumon was silent for a while. Then he said,

"Why would a Father do that to his own child?"

Misael nodded. "I asked myself the exact same thing. But what I want to know right now is why I was so affected by what that son of a bitch did."

Dumon thought for a moment, then slowly replied, "I have a theory but you won't like it. The only reason I can think of is that you may have been abused in a similar manner in your past life but even then you had a stronger reaction than would be expected."

Misael said nothing but clenched his fists. "I don't care about my past life. I don't remember anything, everyone I knew in it is dead, and it can't affect my current life. But I still hate that man and what he does." The dragon-master punched through the wall in anger, then sat down and hung his head. Dumon looked closely at his friend and saw to his surprise that tears were brimming at Misael's eyes. Dumon did the only thing he could think of to make his comrade feel better. He went over to Misael and hugged him. Misael hugged back for a moment then stood up.

"We should get some rest." Dumon suggested. Misael nodded and went upstairs to his room while Dumon hustled the others into bed.

**Wow, was this chapter sad. Just to be clear I did not mean that moment between Dumon and Misael to be Decisionshipping, but if you read it that way it's fine.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, Gilag!" Alit climbed up to a rooftop with a pair of binoculars and ran to the edge.

"I'm hurrying! I can't run as fast as you." Gilag complained while holding an envelope. He ran over to his friend who was searching the city through his binoculars. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" Gilag asked him.

"Why not? It's not like we're doing anything bad. Underhanded maybe..." Alit said distractedly.

"I still don't think this is completely moral..." Gilag protested.

"Stop worrying. Aha! There she is!" Alit exclaimed as he saw May through his binoculars. "She's by the library. Come on, let's go!" Alit teleported away. Gilag sighed and teleported near Alit. He was already peaking behind a tree at May.

"Okay, you stay here. I'll be right back." Alit took off leaving Gilag to facepalm in solitude. Alit ran into May and they both fell down. "Whoops, sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Alit apologized.

"Hey, didn't I meet you a few days ago under similar circumstances?" May asked him.

"Yeah... I don't usually look where I'm going." Alit apologized again.

"It's no problem, but what's your name? I didn't catch it last time." May asked.

"It's Alit. Sorry to meet and run but I got to go." Alit said then ran back to Gilag.

"Success?" Gilag asked.

"Yep. Now open up that folder." Gilag opened the envelope and pulled out a plastic bag. Alit carefully put a few blond hairs he had grabbed from May when he bumped into her in the bag and sealed it up again. He placed it in the envelope and sealed it up again.

"Misael will kill us if he knew what we are up to." Gilag commented.

"Meh. Don't worry." Alit said offhandedly.

"Why are you so intent in pursuing this theory of yours?" Gilag asked his fellow barian.

"They look so much alike I have to find out if she is related to Misael's past life. You know, great-great-great-great-great-great-niece or something." Alit said while putting the envelope in the mail. "I think this DNA test will be able to find the family relationship, if there is any, between May and Misael by comparing the DNA in their hair." (A.N./ I have no idea if that's how a DNA test works. In fact, I'm pretty sure it doesn't work that way. But who cares?)

"Where did you learn all this?" Gilag wondered.

"By listening to Dumon give a lecture on something he read. Now come on, let's go home before the others start to wonder where we've gone off to." Alit evaporated in a cloud of red light particles. Gilag sighed and teleported back to the BARian.

…...

One week later, the sound of mail being pushed through the mail slot penetrated the tense calm in the BARian.

"I'll get it!" Alit raced to the mail slot and rummaged through the mail. "Hey Gilag! It's here!" Gilag got up and ran over to Alit who was excitedly opening the envelope. Alit skimmed over the contents and his face went white. "Oh... My..." Alit trailed off in absolute shock.

"What?" Gilag tore the letter out of Alit's trembling hands. Gilag read it quickly, then fell to the ground in a stupor.

Dumon, who had been standing in the doorway, sighed and then asked, "What did you two do?"

Alit in his shock attempted to blubber out an explanation. "We wanted to find out if Misael and May were related, so we did a DNA test. Secretly. We got the results back and-and-and..." Alit held up his hands helplessly. Dumon gently took the DNA test from Gilag and read it over thoroughly. His mouth parted open and his eyes widened. "Well this could explain the disturbance we detected about a year ago. If someone had traveled through time..." Dumon trailed off in an attempt to appear unconcerned. "MISAEL! Could you come over here?" Misael walked into the hallway. He looked at Alit and Gilag then back at Dumon.

"What is it, Dumon? And why do the two morons look like they've been whacked in the face with a shovel about ten times?" Misael asked. Dumon handed him the DNA test and Misael skimmed over it.

"It appears May is your past life's older sister. This explains the time-space disturbance that was detected a year ago." Dumon said.

Misael's eyes went large and he screamed, "WHAT THE-" he swore for an hour straight after that. Vector didn't know what Misael was so pissed about, and the other barians wouldn't tell him for obvious reasons, but he was enjoying seeing Misael so mad. After an hour of shouting, Misael panted then stood up and said through his teeth, "I'm going to Barian World to blow up some crystals."

"Why?" Alit asked.

"To think and burn off some steam you twit!" Misael snapped then stepped through a portal. The other barians stared for a moment then Dumon made then do some chores around the house.

…...

Dumon appeared in Barian World via portal a few hours later where Misael was still blasting crystals. "You want to talk about it?" he asked. Misael gave a mute nod. Dumon sat down on a rock that hadn't been destroyed.

"Why does this have to happen to me? Why not Alit or Vector?" Misael asked.

"I don't know and I'm not completely sure something similar won't happen to them. But most importantly, how are you feeling about this?" Dumon asked.

Misael sank down next to Dumon with his head in his hands. "I- I can't... I always resented my past life because I knew everyone in it was dead except for that self-righteous Jinlong, and he doesn't count since he's a number guardian. But a sister who doesn't have anything to do with Barian World, Astral World, or the numbers? And then I have an abusive father who hurt me? I don't know what to think." Misael choked out.

Dumon patted him on the back, then gave a small 'smile'. "This is the second time I've had to comfort you about May and her, YOUR father."

Misael coughed out a weak laugh. "Yeah, although for a different reason this time."

"What are you going to do?" Dumon asked his friend.

Misael straightened up. "I- I'm going to meet with May. I'll send her an anonymous note saying to meet me by the waterfall in the forest near Heartland."

Dumon nodded. "Sounds like a good plan. I'll keep the other emperors out of this. I mean no disrespect when I say this, but you need to deal with this on your own. I'll offer my help, but ultimately this is your problem and you have to solve it."

Misael nodded. Wiping away a tear he opened a portal to earth and dissolved into particles.


	5. Chapter 5

***Past life*** Misael turned around and looked back at May who was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful, he didn't want to wake her up to say goodbye. He took a long look at his older sister. She always had taken care of him. Whenever their father or bullies at school hurt him she was always there to bandage up any wounds, whether emotional or physical. She always encouraged him to fight back and stand up for himself, but every time he tried he was just too weak and afraid.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be strong like you wanted, Oneesan. But I can't stay here, at least I can leave like you want me to. One day I will come back and take you from this hell on earth when I'm stronger. I promise." Misael murmured to his sister. Tears were brimming at his eyes but he kept them from falling over. He kissed his older sister's forehead just like she had done to him so many times before. With one last look at her, he climbed out the open window and on to the cool grass. He hesitated, then took a step away from the house. He took another, then another. Soon he was running as fast as he could so that he would not change his mind. 'Goodbye sister. Goodbye May. You won't be able to protect me out here. I'll be on my own.'

…...

***Present time*** May woke up as the sunlight streamed in her window. She had sat up to stretch when a note fluttered to the floor. She frowned and picked it up. She skimmed over it. 'Dear May,' it read. 'Meet me near the waterfall in Heartland forest at noon. It will be worth your time.' It was unsigned. She contemplated whether or not she should go. It could be dangerous... May scoffed. If the sender of this note had wanted to hurt her, they could have done it while she was sleeping and they couldn't do anything worse than Callum had already done to her. She pulled on her Chinese style short dress and pants. If she left now, she could eat breakfast and have some time before she had to meet this mysterious person. One question still nagged her in the back of her mind. Why was this person interested in her?

…...

Misael looked around the clearing near the waterfall. It was still 11:50. Ten minutes until May would arrive. Good. He needed some time to prepare himself before meeting his sister. He didn't want her to know he didn't remember her. He had collected as much information as he could on May and his father, Callum if Misael had heard the name right. He climbed up in a tree so he would have a better vantage point and so that May wouldn't immediately see him. He leaned back into the branches and sighed.

…...

May walked slowly into the clearing next to a small waterfall. She looked around for anybody. 'Maybe the sender is late or maybe they're just not going to come.' she thought. She was just about to sit down on a mossy rock when an all-to-familiar voice called down from the treetops.

"You do know you're five minutes late, right?"

May whirled around in time to see Misael jumping down from a tree with a smile on his face. "Misael!" she cried then tackled her little brother in a bear hug. Misael awkwardly hugged back. She eventually let go and took a long look at her brother. He was about her height now and had some strange red markings on his face. "Look at you! You're about as tall as me now! But what are those red markings on your face?"

Misael touched on of the red marks with his hand. "I'm not completely sure actually. But what about you? Is Father still being as abusive as ever?"

May felt tears welling in her eyes. "Yes, although less often since he doesn't want to get caught. But why did you call him father? You always called him Callum since you hated him."

Misael gave a slight cough. "Well, uh... absence makes the heart grow fonder and I wanted to see if he's changed before I slurred that bastard's name. Apparently he hasn't." Misael's eyes darkened with the last sentence and he spat on the ground.

May paused and her eyes widened. "Oh no... Father is looking for you! He's going to find you if you're here!"

"Hmph. Under the right circumstances, that might not be so bad..." Misael mused.

"If you had an entire battalion backing you up maybe! You need to hide!" May cried.

"Don't worry. I can stay out of his way. At least until I can prepare to face him." Misael reassured her.

"I hope you can. But don't let him get you! I don't ever want to see you cry in pain again." May sobbed then clung to her brother.

Misael paused before hugging back. How weak was he against his father? He hoped that fear wouldn't crossover into this life. Or else that could make the next part of the plan very tricky. "How would you like to get away from him? We could both be free of him forever."

"What-what do you mean?" May asked through her sobs.

"I may be able to strike a deal with him to get us both out of his grip forever." Misael responded.

"Don't do anything too dangerous... please." May begged.

Misael pulled in his sister for another hug. "I'll try not to."

May hugged Misael tightly for a moment, then pulled away. "Father will be wondering where I am. I better go." She turned around and reluctantly left. Misael sank down on a rock and smiled as tears of joy slid down his face.

"I have a sister and she's alive." Misael said to himself in disbelief. He stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Hmph. I've been on earth too long. It's making me sappy." The barian emperor opened a portal to Barian World and went through.

…...

Dumon was reading some reports on the current stability of Barian World when Misael walked through a portal on his left. "Did your meeting go well?"

Misael nodded. "Very well."

Dumon 'smiled'. "Good. Do you still plan to duel Callum?"

"I do. And make him pay for everything he's done." Misael said with a fire in his eyes.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww. Misael has a HUMAN sister? And he's willing to duel his father to free her from his grip? That's so sweet! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vector teleported next to the two barians and laughed his head off.

Dumon grabbed on to Misael to stop the dragon master from killing the insane emperor. "When did you find out?"

"Let's just say that Alit wasn't careful with where he put that test. I was so surprised to learn that Miza-chan had an older sister. I bet they used to share dresses and beauty tips all the time in his past lif-" whatever Vector was about to say was cut off when he was hit in the face with an energy beam from Misael.

Dumon's face darkened. "Vector, you will stay out of this matter. Misael will take care of it as he sees fit. If you get in any way involved without Misael's consent you will be very sorry. Not just from what he will do to you, but also what I will do." Vector gulped and quickly replied,

"Sure, not my problem anyway. I bet Miza doesn't want me to see her and May talking about whatever girls like them talk about." Vector laughed and teleported away before Misael could murder him.

"That f*cking son of a freaking bi-" Misael started.

"MISAEL! Language! Please stop all the cursing." Dumon reprimanded him.

"Sorry Dumon." Misael apologized. The dragon emperor teleported to Tachyon's prison and reviewed his deck in preparation for his duel against his father.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Really sad chapter.**

Misael flipped through his deck while flipping off Vector, who was constantly teasing him about his sister and father.

"Awww, your duel will be so dramatic and heart-wrenching! Father meets long lost son. Son duels father. Son is an alien." Vector laughed like the psycho that he was.

"Shut it." Misael growled.

"What if you have to use your barian form? I bet your sister will be so surprised-"

"I told you to shut the hell up!" Misael blasted Vector off the crystal platform and went back to looking through his deck. He had no idea of his father's dueling style and had to be ready to use any strategy he could. It was extremely unlikely Callum would beat him. In fact, only a 99% chance according to Dumon. The only reason Callum had such a high chance of winning was because Misael didn't know what deck his father used.

Misael suppressed a yawn(Well, the barian equivalent of a yawn). It was near midnight. He teleported to his sleeping chamber and walked into the crystal resting pod. The red stone sealed him inside as he fell asleep. Unfortunately, he didn't have as restful of a night as he had hoped.

***Dream* **A young Misael was being pulled away from a burning house by his eight-year-old older sister. She dragged him up a hill. Misael clung to her as they collapsed on the top.

"May, when is Mommy coming? She needs to get out of there!" The four-year-old looked at his big sister with tears in his eyes.

"Sh-she promised that she'd be coming as soon as she got Mike out." May told her little brother. They sat in silence for a while watching the burning house.

"May, Nii-san and Mommy haven't come out yet." Misael cried.

Before May could respond, the house exploded in a fiery inferno. The two siblings were thrown back.

"Mommy! Nii-san!" they yelled in unison. May hugged her little brother and cried along with him. They sat on the hill crying and holding each other all night. The next day, Callum returned home to find it burned to the ground, his wife and eldest son dead, and his daughter and remaining son crying on a hill. He knelt on the ground and screamed in rage. When the sun started to go down, he stood up and pulled his two children to the inn to sleep for the night. Misael and May could tell something was different about him. He wasn't the father that used to play knights with his three children and tease them about their names all starting with the same letter by calling them the M-team. He was a cold, drunk, abusive monster who would never again think of his children as anything more than punching bags and toys for his amusement. ***Dream end***

Misael woke up suddenly. When he finally fell back asleep, a tear was running down his cheek.

…...

"Now isn't this nice?" Callum sneered at his daughter who was struggling against ropes that bound her wrists and feet.

"Wh-wh-what are you g-going to do?" May asked, her voice trembling.

Callum grabbed her chin and looked into his daughter's eyes. "You look like her. Except for the hair color. Hers was a pink, but this will fix that." He poured a bottle of pink hair dye on his daughter's head. She shivered at the coldness of the liquid and in fear. Callum rubbed her it around until all her hair was a vivid pink color. "There. Now you look like your mother." He smiled sadistically and leaned in.

…...

Misael was walking down Main Street looking for May. She was usually here. He teleported up on a skyscraper and made his eyes glow red to better search the city. He found her curled up in a dark alley. He teleported behind a dumpster and walked over to his sister. Her hair had been dyed pink and she was crying so much the ground around her was actually slightly damp in places. He crouched down and hugged her. She cuddled up next to him and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Shh, shh. I'm here. It's alright. Did Callum do this to you?" he murmured. She nodded slightly.

"What exactly did he do?" Misael asked with a hard edge to his voice.

"H-h-he-" May broke off with a heavy sob.

"Calm down. Tell me what he did." Misael clutched his sister.

May cried for another five minutes before responding. "He r-ra..." She held on to her brother as tight as she could. "Rape." May finally said before breaking down again. Misael's eyes widened even larger than when he had found out he had a sister.

"That son of a-" he swore for a bit before picking his sister up bridal style and carrying her to the BARian. It wasn't very far, thankfully. He pushed open the door and carried her to the couch. Dumon entered the room and looked at Misael and May.

"None of the others are here. What happened?" Dumon asked.

"Get a blanket and some hot chocolate and I'll tell you. Please." Misael begged. Dumon hurried to get the supplies Misael had asked for, knowing that whatever had happened it was bad. Misael wouldn't bring his sister here without a VERY good reason. He soon came back with a quilt, a cup of hot chocolate, and some ready bake chocolate chip cookies as an extra bonus. He gave Misael the blanket to put over his sister and put the hot chocolate and cookies in front of May. Misael draped the blanket over May and shoved the hot chocolate into her hands. She took a sip then broke into sobs again. Misael hugged her then motioned for Dumon to follow him into the kitchen. Dumon and Misael sat down at the dinner table.

"What did Callum do to her? Why is her hair pink and why does she keep crying?" Dumon asked Misael with a comforting look in his eyes.

"He probably dyed her hair pink to make her look like our mother, I had a dream last night about how she died," Misael added seeing the confused look on Dumon's face. Dumon nodded and motioned for Misael to continue. "Before he raped her." Misael finished and slammed his fist down on the table. Dumon started and dropped his jaw.

"Wha- how could anyone do something that utterly cruel and barbaric to anyone? Much less their own flesh and blood." Dumon stuttered out.

"I don't know. I do know that by the end of the week he will be begging for death as he lies defeated at my feet." Misael seethed and clenched his fists. He stomped back to May with Dumon following. She had finished the cookies and hot coco and was curled up in the blanket. Misael gently guided her upstairs to the bathroom. Dumon got a stool for May to sit on while he washed the dye out of her hair. Misael knelt beside his sister and held her hand while murmuring comforting words. When all the dye was out, Misael carried May back to the couch where she fell asleep. He sat by her while holding her hand. Dumon sat down on a wooden chair and looked at the two siblings in deep thought.

"You know, Misael. Now that I think about it, I don't think there are very many people you really care about. In fact, your sister is the only non-barian on that list." Dumon mused.

Misael, still holding May's hand, looked at Dumon and replied, "Now that you point it out to me, I guess you're right."

May fluttered her eyelids and yawned. Misael and Dumon stopped talking and looked at her. "M-Misael? You're still here?" May asked.

"Of course. You're my older sister. You look out for me and I look out for you." Misael reassured her.

May lurched up. "I need to go home. No, listen to me." she added when Misael looked like he would object. "Callum will hunt for you even harder than he already is if I go missing too. I know you said you had a plan but please stay safe until it is ready." May hugged her little brother then turned to Dumon. "Thank you for helping me. I hope I can repay you someday."

Dumon smiled. "Don't worry about repaying me. It was my pleasure to assist." Dumon bowed to May. She blushed and smiled.

"Goodbye. Stay safe." May hugged Misael and ran out of the BARian. As soon as she was gone, Misael clenched his fists and went through an overlay network to Barian World. Dumon resolved to follow him in about five hours time. In the meantime, there was still so much to do around the hideout.

…...

Misael punched another crystal. It shattered like glass.

"If you keep this up, we won't have many crystals left." Misael turned to the sound of Dumon's voice.

"Callum will pay. He will know what happens when you piss off a barian emperor." Misael growled with glowing eyes. Dumon took a step back. Misael wasn't using any profanity, so he was absolutely livid right now.

"I'll alert the others about what happened and warn them not to mention it. It will be better to tell them and give them a warning then to have them find out on their own." Dumon said. Misael mutely nodded.

"Hi guys! What's uppp..." Alit trailed off as he saw the look in Misael's eyes. He ran behind Dumon for protection. "What made him so furious?!" Alit whimpered.

Dumon sighed. "Alit go tell the others to meet me in the throne room." Alit nodded and disappeared in a shower of red light. Dumon teleported to the throne room, leaving Misael alone. Misael held up a clenched fist.

"Callum will pay. I'll make sure of that." Misael vowed. He opened an overlay network to earth and stepped through, now with more rage and determination than ever. 'This ends now.' the barian emperor thought.

**Yeah... this was really dark, but I wanted to give Misael even more reason to want to kill Callum. Anyhow, read and review.**


End file.
